Cartoon Network Isn't Teletoon/Teletoon
Teletoon has issues when it comes to exporting its own series. All of these examples are virtually on every level of the network, so the co-Trope Namer had to receive its own page. Part of the examples below can be subverted between the US and Canada if your cable company has the Latin American feed of Cartoon Network on its lineup. Needless to say you must speak Spanish if you want to watch CN Latin America, if you live in the States. Was once this, but later subverted *6teen in particular managed to be this during its first three seasons, only to subvert it between 2008 and 2010. It used to air on Nickelodeon, but the popularity of Total Drama on Cartoon Network convinced CN to start airing it just months after The N dropped it. And then YTV uploaded most of the episodes on their YTV Direct YouTube channel before they began airing the show. *My Babysitter's a Vampire, while playing this straight when Family Channel still had the rights to Disney programming, subverted this once Disney Channel Canada launched. *Mysticons was going to play this straight... but then it was announced that YTV would air Mysticons after all. However, reruns would later appear on Teletoon. *An example that was subverted via a buyout of the channel that caused it to play this straight: considering that Bravest Warriors is a part of Cartoon Hangover (well, the first three seasons are, anyway), the fourth season for Teletoon played this completely straight... right up until Cartoon Network parent company WarnerMedia's acquisition of VRV parent Otter Media (also acquiring Crunchyroll and Rooster Teeth alongside it). So now it's only partially subverted and may air on Boomerang if Frederator Studios approves that in the future. *The Ripping Friends started out on Fox Kids, only to move to Cartoon Network's nighttime Adult Swim block later on. Reruns on Boomerang or daytime Cartoon Network, however, are slim since the guy behind the show, John K., has caught himself up in controversy. And that's all we'll say about that, for obvious reasons. *Zig-zagged with Rescue Heroes, which never had any first-run airings on Cartoon Network in the States. The series started off on CBS, then moved to Kids' WB!, and then later had reruns on Cartoon Network and later the successor to The WB. And now it's on Qubo. *Any Teletoon series created by Scott Fellows will subvert this eventually: **Johnny Test, after the cancellation it got following its CW4Kids run, moved to Cartoon Network for five more years. And then it was cancelled in Canada. **The first season of Supernoobs could've been a Netflix-exclusive in the States... but Cartoon Network started rolling back Teen Titans Go! reruns, allowing it to air on Cartoon Network. *If Disney XD Canada's programming list on Wikipedia (as of August 28th, 2018) was any indication, Counterfeit Cat once subverted this between the US and Canada. Subversions/Aversions *Detentionaire subverted this, but only in America, where it was shown on Cartoon Network Video and the Watch Cartoon Network app. *Bakugan (both the original continuity and the Battle Planet reboot) subverted this between Canada and the US. Please be noted, however, that it is an anime, and Cartoon Network and Jetix were the top go-to places on cable/satellite for children's anime in the US at the time. Since Jetix was already set to fold into Disney XD the next year, Cartoon Network picked up Bakugan. **It was also subverted for home video rights. Despite that home media releases normally do not count for this trope, Teletoon released the first season on DVD in Canada, and what was then Time Warner (the parent company of the now-defunct Turner, who owned Cartoon Network at the time) also released said first season on DVD in the United States (under the Cartoon Network label, to boot). The later seasons had their DVD releases handled by Spin Master, who co-licensed the show with Nelvana. **Ironically, it can also be played straight for Battle Planet, due to reruns airing on YTV, with the only justification being that YTV has been Teletoon's sister channel since Corus bought the latter, in full, in 2014. *Total Drama... but only between the US and Canada. Canada and everywhere else besides the US, however... *Any Teletoon original co-produced with Cartoon Network will avert this trope by default. Total Dramarama, the aforementioned Bakugan reboot, George of the Jungle (2007) (but only season 1), Chop Socky Chooks, etc. The only Teletoon-Cartoon Network co-productions to play this completely straight are Skatoony (2010) (thanks to characters from Jimmy Two-Shoes appearing, as seen below) which was on Toon Goggles, and Best Ed, which didn't even get a known US release. *Simultaneous zig-zagging occurred with Chaotic, where it played this straight (through 4KidsTV/CW4Kids and Disney XD) while simultaneously subverting it. Through 2011. Completely straight *A similar network called Télétoon+ exists in France, but they don't air many shows from the Canadian Teletoon, and that network only has one show from Teletoon as of September 2016: Total Drama. Also, that network broadcasts stuff from Teletoon's sister channel YTV. *And now they've stopped airing most CN originals. *Rocket Monkeys. Ran on Nickelodeon in the United States, and Disney XD in most other countries excluding the UK. **Later returned to the US via KidsClick, where it aired its last few seasons before Sinclair shut the entire block down due to their discontinuation of low-profile assets. *Ned's Newt was run on Fox Kids in the United States; however, CN ran it elsewhere. *Teletoon can sometimes air non-original shows Cartoon Network never aired. To put it in perspective... **Kappa Mikey was run on Teletoon, despite being from Nicktoons. **NASCAR Racers was picked up from Fox Kids, despite most Fox Kids shows airing on YTV at the time. ***When 4KidsTV came around stateside, Kirby: Right Back at Ya! caused this. Most other 4Kids dubs that aired in Canada aired on YTV. **A lot of shows on The Hub get this treatment between the US and Canada. ***With the relaunch comes the aversion of this for Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015) and later Transformers: Cyberverse, at least. **''Max Steel'' got a case of this. No, not the 2000 cartoon (which actually did air on Cartoon Network in the US at one point), but the reboot commissioned by Disney XD. **Any show by Klasky-Csupo that airs on Teletoon in Canada. Obviously, the company never got any work for Cartoon Network aside from commercials. **''The Awesomes'' justifies this, since Hulu is not available in Canada. And it certainly won't be on Disney+ either, due to its content. **''The Simpsons, which aired exclusively on Fox and local syndication in the US until 2013. Fox's library and FX networks being bought out by Warner Bros. rival Disney solidified this trope in Canada (new episodes hopped to Global and the reruns to FX Canada by then). ***Subverted for most of the rest of the Fox cartoons, which aired on Adult Swim in syndication, but this happened to Animation Domination High-Def's starting lineup as well as shorter-lived series. **Alvin and the Chipmunks (the 2015 series; Cartoon Network broadcast the 1983 series since it was owned by Warner Bros.) debuted on Teletoon despite being aired on Nickelodeon. And then Family Channel picked it up. **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) also aired on Teletoon, despite being ''produced by Nick (at least reruns were on YTV and Nick Canada, and CN Canada never aired anything related to TMNT). **The very early seasons of South Park initially got this trope between the US and French Canada. In English Canada, it aired on the Comedy Network (Canada's answer to South Park's original broadcaster Comedy Central). And now the show's downplaying this since Teletoon complained about the Comedy Network's programming (see below). **''The Ren & Stimpy Show''. Once again, it was commissioned and later overseen by Nick and like TMNT 2012, aired on YTV before. Then again, it's possibly justified considering all the adult jokes in the show. *Inspector Gadget (2015) in the US. It was once subverted, but thanks to most CN originals leaving Netflix (the service that picked up Inspector Gadget), Inspector Gadget now plays this straight. *Bromwell High was a cartoon that felt more right at home on Adult Swim; not to mention the UK's BBC never aired it to begin with. The network to air it in the US? BBC America. *Its French counterpart didn't air any Cartoon Network shows at all for years. Justifications *Atomic Puppet is this trope in context, as Disney XD holds international rights to the series. *According to My Life Me's own Wikipedia page, there is no Cartoon Network channel in the world that airs the series. **My Life Me was also ran on the now-defunct network PBJ in the US, a rarity for a not-so-educational cartoon (in fact, it's a rarity for any Teletoon cartoon, for that matter). DreamWorks Animation owning the rights to the series could pretty much explain why it ran on that network. *If Teletoon makes its own preschool show, expect it to be this trope. Surprisingly, Pecola (which aired on Cartoon Network before going to Qubo), Gerald McBoing-Boing, and Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs, actually averted this, the latter two because Cartoon Network concepted and launched its Tickle U block around the same time both shows began airing in Canada. *Justified with What's with Andy?- because the first season was owned by Saban Entertainment outside Canada, and because Disney had just bought Fox Family Worldwide at the time, it would've been obvious that the show was run on several Disney networks. *Also justified with Yakkity Yak, Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy, and Wayside (especially the latter), considering Nickelodeon either co-produced or distributed the series for its networks outside Canada. Wayside in particular eventually subverted this via reruns on YTV. *''Jimmy Two-Shoes'' due to being co-produced with Jetix Europe. Subverted in Australian and Southeast Asian markets, however. *''The Tofus'' is also this thanks to, once again, the funds coming from Jetix. *''Doodlez'' justifies this trope at least partially, thanks to one of the shorts making a reference to Post Haste, a game played by Nick Arcade contestants back in the 90s. The full series would've played this completely straight... had it been made. *While completely straight the first time around, reruns of Angela Anaconda on Nickelodeon at least justified this thanks to the original shorts appearing on KaBlam!. Exaggerations *Carl Squared managed to combine this with Obscurity, much? in America, where it was never aired in English, and your best legal bet for the English version is the YouTube channel run by Portfolio Entertainment, the company that produced the show. *Looped was rerun on YTV (ironic, considering the show was planned for YTV in the first place) as well as Nickelodeon Canada. You could say it's one of the few Canadian animated series to air on more than two networks in the whole of Canada- Looped has aired on not only Teletoon, YTV, and Nick Canada, but also Disney XD Canada. **And considering Todd Kauffman's other work airing on CN in the States, it could've been possible that had Looped aired on YTV in Canada and CN in the States, this would've been played completely straight. *An example that was caused by the domestic network rather than by overseas networks: the Comedy Network got most of its animation stripped from them thanks to, ironically enough, the CRTC getting complaints from Teletoon staff. Now most of it (both MTV and Comedy Central animation) airs on Much.